


Shut Up

by nomoreyeehaws



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, idk if I made jefferson ooc, siiin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreyeehaws/pseuds/nomoreyeehaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gay shit??? ???<br/>this is for a friend of mine , he gave an  idea and I was like HOLY FUK</p><p>sorry it was short though, just wanted to a writing warm up lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

“Burr’s pulling bullshit again!” Alexander grumpily raised his voice as Thomas began to pull off his boyfriend’s shirt as Alexander had begun to rant about this used to be friendly foe; Aaron Burr. It’s a reoccurring thing for them to face off to each other and debate. Most debates her heated quick, involving Alexander to yell and almost scream. Burr snarls and snaps at the man back, obviously unsatisfied with the responds Hamilton is giving. Thomas slowly blinked, zoning out from what his boyfriend was rambling on about. All he heard was, “Burr did this and that, and—“Thomas would mainly reply in “I see”‘s and “Uh-huh”‘s. He honestly meant to do this, he didn’t want to hear his darling Alex talking about it while they got intimate. Thomas bit at Alexander’s collar bone and trailed small, wet kisses up his neck. He suckles and bites at the skin to make marks. Usually Alex would make small noises, but Thomas tuned back in to hear him ranting. Thomas inhaled deeply and rolled his eyes. To get Alexander’s attention Thomas shifted his hand to pinch Alex’s nipple. Alexander gasped and yelped softly, “Now, why would you do that?!” He sat up some, obviously now upset. Thomas cracked a small smile and chuckled, “just wanted your attention Al’y darlin’.”He sweet talked and raised his eyebrows. Alex huffed and fell back into a relaxed state. 

Thomas grinned, knowing he won this round and went back to making gentle kisses up and down his lover’s abdomen.  
Thomas then shuffled off of the bed to unbutton his shirt and pull off his pants. He turned back and scooted back onto the king sized bed with velvet covers. Thomas didn’t like any other fabric so he and Alexander came to terms and agreed with velvet. He gently spread Alexander’s legs and made his spot there. He leaned forward to give Alexander a kiss, a passionate wet one of course. Tongue included. It began to heat up in the room, touching began to occur. Thomas gently let out a low chuckle, and scooted back some to help take his lover’s pants off (underwear included). Thomas used his hand to gently touch Alexander’s hardening length. Thomas enjoyed how he can excite him this easily, it made him feel even more powerful. Alexander is a powerful man and to see him submit excites Thomas himself. Thomas dipped his head down to press his tongue against the tip. A gasp and soft moan came from Alexander, Thomas smiled some before he began to put more of the member into his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head, humming softly. Alexander bit his lip and let out groans and moans, his back arching beautifully. The Virginian continued the pace and slowly quickened his past. He swayed in between the two paces and slowly got the man to his orgasm. “Thomas, T—“Alexander gasped and let out an intense moan. Thomas pulled off, and smiled. Alexander sat up slowly and regained his breath, “D-did you swallow.” Thomas grinned, “Sure ‘s hell I did.”  
Alexander pulled up a thought once he got out of his daze,"But, why?" Thomas gave a smug grin and huffed out a giggle,"I just wanted you to shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks al for giving me the idea of th gays


End file.
